The present invention relates to a cable mount for a control panel or other dynamic structures, such as robots. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control panel mount having one or more strain relief features.
Control panel mounts are well known in the art. Typically, a control panel mount includes a base. The base is connected to the control panel, for example, using adhesive. One or more cables in the control panel are bundled using a cable tie, and the cable tie is connected to the base of the control panel mount.
Control panel mounts support the weight of the cables, as well as the reaction load created by movement of the cables, which puts additional strain on the control panel mount. However, existing control panel mounts are not designed to relieve this additional strain. As described above, existing control panel mounts are rigid, so the entire load, including the reaction load created by movement of the cables, is concentrated at the base of the mount. To compensate for this deficiency, existing control panel mounts are limited as to the number of cables that they can handle, or more mounts are required over the same distance, both of which increases the time and expense of installation. If too many cables are attached to the control panel mount or an insufficient number of control panel mounts are utilized, the adhesive will fail, causing the base of the control panel mount to detach from the control panel.
Therefore, there is a need for a control panel mount having one or more strain relief features.